Mobsters2 Wiki:Editing guideline
This page contains Mobsters2 Wiki editing guidelines. It describes in which style articles at this wiki should be written and how the various formatting options should be applied. Writing conventions General * Mobsters2 Wiki uses all of the same writing conventions found in the Wikipedia:Manual of Style. * In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. * Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. * Use full sentences where possible. Language * American English is preferred at this wiki as it is the spelling the Mobster 2: Vendetta game uses. * Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. * Game-specific words should always use the ingame spelling, even in cases when it is incorrect. Perspective *Contributions should use second-person ("you") or third-person ("the player"; not "this editor"). *Keep first-person sentences out of articles. Talking about your own experiences in a familiar way should be kept to the discussion pages. Tense *Articles should generally be written in present tense. *The only exception are articles relating to events which took place before the Mobsters 2 game, i.e. before 2009; these may be written in past tense. Capitalizing *Do not overcapitalize. Names of articles, categories and headers should be "Mobsters 2 series" and "Mobsters 2 setting", not "Mobsters 2 Series" and "Mobsters 2 Setting". *When used in a sentence links should follow normal grammatical sentence structure, so unless it's a proper noun don't capitalize it. Linking *Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked to from a given article only once, on its first occurrence and when needed to provide source credit if not included in the Credit Footer. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). Attribution * Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 14/02/09") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the on Wikia Help. * To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the . Bold * Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bold at their first occurrence. * Keywords for which readers are likely to be scanning may be in bold for emphasis, but this should be used sparingly. * Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics * Italics should be used for the titles of books and games. * Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Emphasis * Avoid using ALL CAPS. * Avoid using quotation marks for emphasis. * Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. * Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). * Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Templates * Mobsters2 Wiki has custom Templates for many pages. They should be used for adding additional information to articles. See Also Help:Content Policy